


[译] we will make a new world

by HeavyBalloon (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Andy FUCKS, Liverpool F.C., Locker Room Orgy, M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeavyBalloon
Summary: 2018年五月—2019年六月，安迪·罗伯逊在利物浦的一年
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Sadio Mané/Andrew Robertson, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, Virgil van Dijk/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 7





	[译] we will make a new world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we will make a new world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143316) by [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi). 



> To [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi)：Thank you for allowing me to translate your amazing work!
> 
> 请注意，原文的每一词每一句真的都是完美的，在这里一切你觉得不好的地方都是译者的错。
> 
> Please note that every single word of the original work is perfect, really. and everything you feel uncomfortable here is the translator's fault.

输掉决赛之后并不像是世界末日，至少那一夜在酒店不是。Andy把蓝色的丝带绕在一只手上，银色的奖牌在他脸前摇荡，他的另一只胳膊枕在脑后。世界末日的模样不应该是这样。

只是赛季的终点。突然间，他累了，仅此而已。

过了一会，James洗完澡出来了，浑身上下只围了一条毛巾，头发还在滴水，Andy的眼神向他游移过去，他太累了，累到甚至懒得转头。James看着他，什么也没说，Andy不能确定他在想什么，James太擅长控制自己的表情。

James走过来，轻轻地把奖牌从Andy手中拿过来，放在床头柜上。

“你滴到我身上了。”Andy说。

“糟糕，”James若有若无地笑了一下，把手放在Andy的眼睛上，有那么一秒，对任何东西来说都太温柔又太突然，Andy叹了一口气。他没有睁眼，只是听见光线消失的轻响，在眼皮背后感受到整个房间沉入黑暗。

-

这不是世界末日。他连自己都不知道他能否说服自己。回利物浦的航班上空气凝固，降落前他感到耳鸣，安全带提示声响起，他眨了眨眼想让自己清醒过来。利物浦天气晴好。告别时他向每一位参加世界杯的小伙子祝了好运，Trent摸了摸他的脸，又很快放下。

-

六月的骨裂之后，为季前赛回归对他来说几乎像是解脱，Andy迫不及待想甩脱五月残留的记忆，把整个自己埋进了例常日程中：冰浴、训练、看Trent每次输牌后露出一副委屈神情、在休息室的泳池里游上无数个来回。他庆幸有这些例常的事物让大家聚在一起，每年一次，以这样的模式度日。

赛季从八月开始。与往年相比，今年显然有所不同，Andy能感觉到——时间就像是一根橡皮绳：基辅像是上辈子的事情，而昨天，只是眨眼之前。他不顾一切地想把那种破碎又沉默的感觉从皮肤上洗去，当他看着他们的脸时——他的欲望反射在他们脸上——崭新的征程已经启航。西汉姆，水晶宫，托特纳姆：对他来说仿佛球场变得更加宽大，传球空间变得更加广阔，Virgil的传球穿越大洋降临大陆般落在他的脚下。这种感觉舒适到几乎令人怠惰，仿佛对手一个机会都拿不住。这赛季开启得如此光明，前途一派敞亮。

他深感自己属于这支队伍，他依恋队友间毫无保留的紧密相连，进球之后的庆祝前所未有的亲密，大家涌在一起，肢体交缠，脑袋紧紧挨着，他的手轻松地落在不知是谁的肩胛上，这一切就像自己的后颈被另一位不知是谁的队友轻抚一样自然。

-

他不知道事情是从什么时候开始真正起了变化的——也许是在八月底，一个月的连胜将他们之间捆绑得更加紧密，新援也像恰好插合的拼图块一样适得其所。可是，Andy从来就不是一个对关系多么敏感的人。是这样的，他有很多缺点：他能想象得到James板着脸说，他有很多缺点，最为致命的无疑是只消哪怕一丁点阳光便会晒伤。他的右脚。他没法在别人流露出丝毫对凯尔特人的兴趣时克制住自己滔滔不绝的嘴。因此，直到Virgil捅破了那层窗户纸，他才得以正视自己和Virgil之间的事情。

“Andy，”训练结束后，Virgil在停车场一路小跑着追上他。他的头发仍然湿嗒嗒的，没有扎起来，它们已经足够长了，顺滑地撇在肩头。Andy盯着他看了一会儿，想移开目光时已经太晚。Virgil伸出胳膊搂住他，这让人感到不安——Andy从来就不是个头最高的那一个，而Virgil，他简直鹤立鸡群，甚至比克洛普还高。他让Andy觉得自己在他跟前就像个幼童。

“我听说你会做法吉塔*，”Virgil没来由地突然说道，“你想跟我一道吃午饭吗？这次我来做。”

最终他不知所措地出现在Virgil的厨房里，看着Virgil系着一条写着 _Kiss the Chef or Eat Nothing!_ 的围裙，自信地切蔬菜。

“你有菜谱吗？”Andy手托着下巴，看着Virgil，“要不我来帮你？”

“意面而已，”Virgil说，“能有多难？”

半小时后，Virgil的酱汁烧糊了。他一边骂了句什么，一边把平底锅捅到水龙头下，Andy咯咯地嘲笑Virgil，然后被他一把环过来的臂弯封住了嘴。看着焦头烂额的Virgil，这让Andy不禁对他心生怜爱，眼前的他看起来与平时的正经模样大相径庭：几绺鬈发从他脑后的发髻中散出，脸颊上还蹭了酱汁，眼下的Virgil比上次踢五人制时被Adam穿裆还要狼狈，Andy手痒痒，想要掏出手机拍下他现在的窘态。

“你根本不知道你自己在干嘛，”Andy在鼻哼哼的间隙中说，“我的天啊。”

Virgil耸耸肩，然后也笑了，放下了双手。他咧嘴大笑，眉眼弯弯，Andy没有任何防备的被逗乐，笑得喘不上气来。

这就是Virgil，不是吗。他的行事方式，他假装自己清楚世间万物运作的规律，他轻松的笑容和宽阔的肩膀充分展示着自信，与此同时这副身躯下还藏匿了另一个不为Andy所知的他，此刻这个光着脚站在厨房里对着一塌糊涂的酱汁懊悔地大笑的他。

“老天，”Andy说，他想知道这锅东西还有没有值得挽救的余地，“就没有什么还能捞的吗——”他伸手去够勺子，手碰到了Virgil的手——Virgil迅速地摆开手——Andy的掌心落在他的腕上。Andy转过身来。

那个吻下落得很慢，Andy之前从来没有吻过比他高这么多的人。Virgil的手握住他的后颈，一股暖流上涌。Andy不得不拼命仰起头。是失控的感觉。

他双手攥着Virgil的衬衫。他们分开，然后Andy问，“你想不想——”

Virgil翻了个白眼，“ _明摆着_ ——”

“噢，”Andy觉得自己很蠢，但Virgil向后靠了靠。

“你想要——”

“Milly说的对，你永远学不会 _闭嘴_ ，”Virgil叹了口气，向前搡了几步直到两人压上厨房柜台，他把手放在Andy的脊背上。Andy站直身子，把Virgil的脸往下扳一点点，然后亲吻糊在他脸上的意面酱。

“或许还要再加点盐，”Andy说，“但我可以等到晚饭再——”

未说完的话被自己的叫声淹没，他被Virgil一把抱起，身体落到大理石柜台上，在锅碗瓢盆之间Andy无法再进行任何思考，Virgil的手伸到了他的衬衣里面，有暖流从身体两侧开始向上翻腾。

-

随着赛季的进行，两人渐渐地形成了一种平静而轻松的关系，和过去几乎没有太大区别。毕竟，全队上下都亲密无间。球队进球后Andy跃进Virgil的臂弯或是环抱住Mo，或是抱住Sadio——都没有任何区别。这种关系只是一种自然的延伸，这支队伍的延伸。他们的队伍。全员上下一心。

他一点也不擅长保守秘密。没有人当着Virgil的面提起，老实说Andy也不怪他们。Virgil有时很凶，Andy能想象得到，他们还没从Virgil口中套出话来就早已被他的目光吓退。不过，到自己跟前从来就没有这种问题。

“你跟Virg什么情况？”James问道，一边把一只袜子团成球。

“什么都没。”Andy脱口而出。他能感觉到自己的面庞发烫，他知道自己脸红了。

Sadio不怀好意地靠过来，“像爬树一样爬你。”

“啥？”

Sadio继续叠他的毛巾，得意地笑，“这可是前几天我听到你亲口说的。”

James看起来就像下一秒他就要笑出来但纯粹靠着意志的力量硬生生憋了回去。Andy给了Sadio的肩膀一巴掌，收到一个无声抗议的眼神。Andy的恼羞成怒中羞的成分远大过于怒，他目光转向James，James开始放声大笑，咧开了嘴，他笑的是那样用力，Andy可以看得到他的扁桃体。

“怎么啦？”Jordan晃悠过来。

“操他妈。”Andy把用空了的除臭剂投向垃圾桶。没投中。

-

赛季继续进行，全队全力以赴：天气渐渐凉爽，比赛节奏随之愈发疯狂。训练结束后Andy总是会多留一会儿，即便是周中还有比赛的时候，他也会跟Trent多练一会传球。他们上传下接，直到场边的泛光灯亮起，天空被晚霞映红。

在酋长球场的一场平局开启了十一月，最后十分钟对手阻止了James的进球转化为三分，集体的失望感在回程的M40公路上蔓延，他情绪坏极了。然后又是一个客场，在贝尔格莱德：一切可能出错的地方都错了。Andy的每一个转身都被对手拦下。他想奔跑，却只能踉跄而行。

-

事情有点像这样：没有人想长大以后当左后卫。当他穿上Larsson的凯尔特人球衣准备去公园踢球时，他想象的是从中圈飞驰而过，带球突破对手，像魔术师从帽子里拉出兔子那样将球射入网袋。

但那不是他。事实证明，他唯一擅长的只有奔跑，于是他便不知疲倦地跑啊跑啊。他跑得是那样用力，他几乎觉得自己可以永远这样跑下去，像永远挂在钟楼上的钟摆——

事情有点像这样：身体通过重复的习得而获得记忆。10岁的Andy被球挡开。13岁的Andy在边路带球失误。15岁的Andy被凯尔特人放弃。24岁的Andy在欧冠比赛中踢不出一脚像样的传球。

-

他们艰难突围，不需要奇迹。他们需要的只是对那不勒斯的一个进球，那么那就是了，在安菲尔德排山倒海的呼啸声中他们跻身淘汰赛。天开始变得很冷，初雪洋洋洒洒降落在梅尔伍德的训练场上。他时常看见Mo神情黯淡地站在窗前，手中拿着他的安德玛球鞋**。Andy总是忍不住取笑他，但事后又总是会用一个抱抱来弥补前一番嘲笑。

十二月中旬，他们赢下曼联。久等了。他透过齿缝吸了一口气，他感到环绕着他与安菲尔德的风向变了。主场三比一。升至积分榜首位。当第三个球打进时，他把自己扔进了以Xherdan为圆心的人堆之中。

他们被完全点燃了。

比赛结束后，他去了James家。他不知道他除了拿James因腿伤缺席比赛作借口外还有什么理由去见他。但他想见他。他想问他， _你看比赛了吗？你看到我一个人摧枯拉朽撕碎曼联的整条边路了吗？_ 他想见他，也可能仅仅只是因为他，比Andy年长太多的他，早已是联赛中的老将的他，Andy像个小孩子一样想得到他的认可。

在James完全打开前门之前Andy就忍不住脱口而出，“你觉得怎样？”

James没有回答，但在Andy步步紧逼的目光之下，他佯作严肃的表情绷不住了。“丢人。”

Andy给了James一巴掌，然后跟着他走进屋子。

“腿怎么样了？”他在James半空的冰箱里翻找，有几个苹果，三明治肉饼，只能这样了。

抬起头，看到James对他做了个鬼脸，“好多了。对于 _我这把年纪_ 来说……”

Andy笑了，他想让这个笑看起来只像个单纯的打趣，但他没法控制住里面包含的更多东西。他想放下面包走过去，但James不是那种人。他想不出他，Andy，能在任何情况下说出任何让James感觉好受一些的话。

“要不要？”Andy转而指了指三明治面包。

“要。”

最后他们边看电视上某场高尔夫巡回赛的重播边吃东西，James目不转睛盯着屏幕，Andy小心翼翼的，怕碎屑掉到沙发上。比赛很精彩，但James对高尔夫的态度几乎跟对待足球一样虔诚，而Andy则坚称这是一项看电视不如自己打好玩的运动。他发现自己注视的是James的脸，他试图不被他聚精会神时抿起的嘴巴分神，他发现他眉毛之间细细的纹路这时会变深。

_冷静一点，Andrew Robertson_ 。Andy努力想让自己内心的声音听起来像妈妈的声音一样。实际上，他确实能听到她在说这些话，就像他小时候兴奋过头地跑到厨房里颠球的时候那样。可是现在这声音根本不起作用。电视射出的微弱光线映在James的颧骨上，这让他好着迷。

“Robbo？”James轻快地说。Andy希望昏暗的灯光能掩盖自己该死的脸红。

和Virgil之间的关系是那样容易——或许是因为他们在三分之一的时间里都听不懂对方在说什么，通过手势和表情的传达更加轻松——或许是因为他是James，这里的这个人：他的James。

“抱歉，”Andy说。这糟糕的台词，就好像他没有其他任何可说的话一样，话音未落他就已经开始后悔。James轻轻摆了摆头，眨眨眼睛。

“你有什么好抱歉的？”James问，眉毛蹙成一团。Andy看向他的眼睛，James迎着他的目光，然后笑了，尽管只是不易察觉的微微一笑，但足以让Andy的心怦怦直跳。Andy靠近他，吻住他。

“感觉好不好？”一分钟后，Andy开口。这一分钟就像一小时一样长。是个甜甜的吻——没有伸舌头，只是很温柔的。他们额头相抵，他可以看得见James跳动的喉头，极度不稳。

James耸了耸肩。再坦白不过的耸肩。这让Andy想扑倒他，或者，Andy还有无数个不同的理由想扑倒他。

“不告诉你，”James说。他略微分开了一点双腿，向后靠到沙发背上，双手拍了拍自己的大腿，“上来，好好地再亲一次。”

Andy笑了，然后照做了。

-

十二月剩下的时间过得飞快，一切都像野火一样熊熊燃烧。就好像他们被一台巨大的红色机器吞噬，这台机器带着他们大踏步向前，向前，直到永恒的尽头。报纸铺天盖地在说他们将会在队史上写下属于自己的辉煌一页，尽管他努力地与大肆宣扬的媒体保持距离，但每一眼不慎瞥到的头条都让他感到头晕目眩。躲不掉的，压力的刻度盘不断上升，上升——

他们从不谈论它，可是它无处不在，梅尔伍德，安菲尔德，它在停车场潜入他们每个人的汽车后座，跟着他们一路回家。没有人挑明它的存在。Andy本以为它会对自己施加更多的影响，这个不能说出口的 _东西_ ，联赛冠军，Andy这一生利物浦都从未赢得过的东西。对于像他们这样一支队伍来说它太过于沉重，利物浦此刻的这支化身正在脱下多年的镣铐，从旧躯壳中迸发新生，在滂沱大雨中闪闪发光。

利物浦的雨太多了。这让他想起了家。 

在训练和比赛的间隙几乎没有可供攫取的时间，而他所记得的所有琐碎片段都会在记忆里闪烁。那些场下的时刻，和大家不止是作为队友更是作为朋友的时刻。不光是这些。还有别的，比如夹在纽卡斯尔（主场四比一）和阿森纳（主场五比一）之间的某个瞬间是：

“喝什么？”Virgil打开冰箱。厨房里的所有东西都闻起来好香，Andy双手撑着柜台往后靠，嗅着好闻的空气。Virgil笑了——他总是这样开怀大笑，毫无收敛，仰着头，露出长长的脖颈。

“呃，橙汁？”Andy说，感到自己很蠢，“平常我早上都是吃谷物。”

“不喝茶吗？”Virgil扬起眉毛。他倒了橙汁，没有放在柜台上，而是直接递给了Andy。他们的手指在玻璃杯上触碰到一起，Andy垂下头，假装自己没有注意到。

“不要喝茶，”Andy说，“只有Milly那种老年人才喝茶。“

Virgil把蛋挖进盘子，然后把盘子顺着柜台滑到Andy跟前。有那么一秒钟Andy觉得时间变慢了，他无法让自己抬头直视Virgil的眼睛，只能等待这难耐的时间独自流逝，直到——

Virgil一只手轻轻托住Andy的下巴，向上抬。Andy的视线依然达不到与他平齐的高度。Virgil还是，比他高。Virgil得意地笑着，Andy靠过去亲他，不想再看到他那副洋洋自得的神情，他攥紧了Virgil柔软的T恤，把他拉得更近了。

厨房里很安静，黄油的香气缓缓飘荡，这时窗外一层绵软的新雪像薄糖霜一样徐徐覆盖万物。

“还很早啊，”Virgil说，“我们先吃饭然后——”

“回床上去？”Andy说。Virgil笑了，这一次，Andy轻轻地把掌心放在了他的脖子上。

-

新的一年由在伊蒂哈德的失利开启。

问题不是要成为被载入史册的传奇，而是在足球场上他们只是十一个普通的人。在那之前他们还在开着曼城的玩笑——像是在比拼想象力似的，把自己幻想成对手，想象 _他们的_ 饥渴，他们的意志，他们的欲望。而现实是，利物浦在蓝色的海洋中窒息，即便是在他接到Trent的传中，电光火石，送出那个扳平比分的助攻时。

但那又怎样？没有意义。他茫然地坐在更衣室里，其他人大多都已经离开，这时James走了过来，脖子上围着毛巾。

“来吧，”他说。Andy抬起头看他。James的嘴弯成一个异样的扭曲，这意味着他不高兴，而且也不想谈论它。James一向很擅长处理这些问题，消化他个人的情绪。Andy只是看着他，把他眉毛之间的距离记住，把他现在微微睁大眼睛直视Andy的样子记住。

“啥，”Andy说。但他还是允许自己的身体被James拉起来，James笑了，露出牙齿。这是一个真实的笑，很微弱，但真实。

“穿好衣服，”James说，“然后跟我回家。”

还没到家他就已经控制不住自己，在车里面他笨拙地爬到James身上，然后他才意识到自己只是想把脸埋进James的脖子里。这让他所有的难以忍受变得稍微能够忍受，有那么一瞬间。

然后他移了移身子，把一只手伸进James的短裤，原以为他会抗议在车里做，但是他没有拒绝。他没有发出任何声响，只是呼吸变得稍微急促，随着Andy的手疯狂加速。

“天啊，Robbo——”James说，双眼放大。Andy吻了吻他的下巴，他希望自己忍住，这欲望是如此强烈以至于到了让他心痛的程度。要是能忍到他们进屋子以后，忍到他们到了床上以后，但他转念一想，后面还有很多机会。于是他爬回自己的座位，一把扯下James的短裤，把James的阴茎含在口中。他能感觉到James的手指在自己的头发中收紧，虽然这么短的头发，他根本抓不住什么。

“Andy，”James说。他俯下身子触摸Andy的脸，拇指抚动他的面颊。高潮没有让他等待太久。

“你也要——”James开口说道。Andy只是摇了摇头。

最后他发现自己在向James重述自己被凯尔特人放弃的往事。他蜷在沙发里，拿着一罐啤酒，之前他在James的冰箱里悄悄地把一份六连包藏在了橙汁背后。他知道James知道。这段故事他早已对每个人讲过无数遍。他并不是在突然揭开往事中的重大秘密伤疤。但他不是对每个人都讲过其中的细节，而正是那些远埋记忆深处的微小碎片伤他伤得最深。James只是坐在那里听着他说。这让Andy感到好受一些。

奇怪的是，在这么多年过后发现过去的那一切依然很伤人。他已经沿着山路崎岖走了这么多年，可每回头看一眼都还是会让他那从未愈合的伤口兀自生疼。

James什么都没说，但是Andy不敢看他的眼睛。这与羞耻无关，真的，更多只是出于那段创伤的私人性质。去爱；去被拒之门外。无论他付出了多少努力，他都无法到达。

他感到James伸出手，温暖的掌心贴上他的脸颊。他什么都不想说也没关系，到最后，他的身体知道他想要的是什么。

-

利物浦在二月陷入停滞，足总杯出局，密不透风的赛程突然有了喘息的余地。克洛普愉快地宣布了马贝拉之行，但还不足以消解队中沮丧的情绪。

马贝拉依然让他们心有余悸，一年前的欧冠决赛前夕也是在此度过，但早已今非昔比。那里的气温足够暖和，Andy穿着一件长袖跳进泳池，James和Mo又在嘲笑他见不得一点阳光，Andy拍打水花向他们发起反击。休息与休息之间塞满了无尽的训练，他花了无数个小时和Trent练习传球。大家聚集在回归训练的Ox身边，Sadio在踢五人制时上演了一脚神仙打门。

最后他和Virgil一起看凯尔特人的欧联比赛，这是他们在赛季中养成的习惯。娱乐室那边，James和Jordan在桌球上痛快地虐了Trent一把，尽管Andy半心半意地抗议他们对小孩子下手太狠，Andy的耳朵里灌满了穿越大厅的各式叫嚷声，他的头枕在Virgil的腿上。年初正是马贝拉气温舒适的时候。这场凯尔特人踢得很烂，但至少他们在联赛中表现尚可。Andy突然觉得在这里自己压力全无。他们很快就要返程，但这一段时光已足够宽容。

“如果凯尔特人要你，你会回去吗？”Virgil说，盯着电视中的赛后分析。

Andy曾经想过这个问题。他还回去吗？回——不回——也许吧。关于足球他永远没法把他儿时的梦想抛诸脑后。后来发生的全部这一切都围绕着他梦想的起点。他的卧室贴着绿色的墙纸。天堂是凯尔特人公园的模样。背后印着自己名字的凯尔特人球衣。

“不，”Andy说，“未来某一天说不定吧。”

Virgil严肃地点点头，“但现在——”

“我们在这里，”Andy接下他的话。这话说出口让他感觉轻松了不少。现在，他们就在这里。

-

重新找回平衡需要一点时间，三月的利物浦依然僵滞不前，没有解冻的征兆。他们蹒跚前行，曼联，沃特福德，埃弗顿，一胜两平。而同期的曼城一路高歌。对此Andy没有想太多，很久之前他就明白了有时候想太多东西没有用这个道理。托特纳姆，切尔西，纽卡斯尔：至少，至少他们拼搏到了最后。

在迎战巴塞罗那的第二回合比赛前夕曼城取胜莱斯特城，这对他们来说是一个打击。 _对手值得胜利，他们配得上冠军。_ 赛季进入终曲，银杯渐行渐远。巴塞罗那带着三球的领先优势来到安菲尔德，Andy想到了凯尔特人的青训教练是如何拍着他的肩膀，告诉他， _现在还不是时候，孩子。或许过几年你再看看还能不能回来。_

Divock进球时他的心脏收紧了。Kop高吼着颂歌。在侧翼保持奔跑，这是他所能做到的一切了，不断地向中路送球——

当他倒在地上，痛苦地翻滚时，他已经知道自己的小腿状况不对。苏亚雷斯高举双手，耸着肩移开了视线。对于这样的时刻他从未做过准备，不确定自己能否继续比赛的未知恐惧袭上胸膛。他感到Virgil的手环绕着他的脸，Virgil俯下身子，“怎么了？伤到哪里了？”

“没关系，”Andy说。他看到James向自己这边走来，脸上挂着掩饰不住的愤怒，“我没事。”

他不是。Gini替补他上场，当第二个进球被打进，Andy觉得， _值得了_ ，然后是第三个，他紧紧地抓着Mo的肩膀，手指几乎要嵌进Mo的上衣。Trent站在角球点上。第四个进球。

他们闯入了欧冠决赛。连续第二年。Andy站了起来，他感受不到伤痛—— _只是痛而已_ ——他也不觉得冷，他搂紧了在自己怀中抽泣的Trent。他想抱住他们所有人，他想抱住这整座球场，然后大声地说， _我已经付出了一切_ 。说， _足够了_ 。

之后的更衣室像是通了电，终场哨音已经落下很久，球场上的每个人都迟迟不愿离去，巴萨的大巴驶离球场，利物浦仍在歌唱。直到球场几乎空了，他们依然舍不得离开。这支队伍，他们想要 _更多_ 。Andy不顾小腿的剧痛，想就这样一直欢跳下去。他们像是暴露在空气中的电线。这一整年，光辉灿烂的一整年，这一刻在他们每一个人的脚下旋转。

他真的不知道现在该做什么，于是他环视着房间，直到他撞上Sadio的眼睛。他不确定Sadio能不能听懂自己说的任何话，特别是当他紧张或兴奋的时候，他所说的一切都会被他的口音淹没，但他知道，清楚地知道——他们彼此都明白。他向他跨过去，腿仍然痛到想要脱离身体。Sadio望着他，等着他，突然房间安静下来，Andy才发觉更衣室里的所有人都在看着自己——他不能确定自己在做什么，但现在已经太晚了。他跪在冰冷的地板上，小心翼翼地，把自己颤抖的双手伸向Sadio的脖子。寂静的房间里传来半声叹息；他闭上眼睛，把嘴唇压在Sadio的脖子上——尝起来像盐，然后Sadio转过头来，和他接吻。一瞬间一切都变得疯狂起来，Sadio抱他抱得是那样紧，几乎要把他的胳膊勒出淤青，Andy和他分开，嘴还停留在他的下颌附近。

他感到有人的胳膊环绕着自己，把他从地上抱了起来。

“你该让你那腿休息休息，”Virgil说。这时Alisson已经踏入Andy先前占据的空间，在Andy的脑袋上方握住了Sadio的手腕——Andy想笑，但Virgil是对的。Virgil并不是抱不动他，就算是在一场那样的比赛过后，但他还是把Andy放了下来，然后搂着他。Dejan在去Mo那边之前吻了Andy的嘴，简短但深入，Divock空出来的一只手在Virgil的脖子上滑动，与此同时Gini顺着他的胸口一路往下吻去。

James也在。他小心地把Andy的腿伸直，然后他脱下Andy的裤子。

“Jimmy，”Andy大笑着，但当他看见James脸上意味深长的表情时，他的胸膛停止了呼吸。他注视着James垂下头，从他的大腿内侧开始向上亲吻，他的头向后仰去，他在James唇舌的触感与动作中完全迷失了自己。

过了很久，他们散落在地板上，Andy感觉自己嘴巴肿了，浑身力气消耗殆尽。他发现自己的旁边是Trent，眼睛依然闪着光。

“Robbo，”Trent轻声说，“我赢了助攻比赛。”

Andy大笑起来，Trent在角球点弯下腰，Trent的漂亮传球，Trent的灿烂笑容，所有这些回忆都像是一个奇迹，偶尔出现在他严肃的脸上。他把Trent向自己拉近，他的额头贴上Trent的额头，Trent扭动身体靠近Andy，一边还在抱怨某人的四肢挡了道。最后他安静下来，Andy伸开手指，再合上。十指相扣。

-

他们把曼城逼到了最后一天，最终依然咫尺天涯。他挣扎着去回忆最后那一刻的感受， _我已经尽力了_ 。在治疗室他忍住小腿的剧痛，咬着嘴唇，泪水模糊双眼。最后和结果相关的记忆都变得扁平，只剩下了一个时刻。安菲尔德没有停止它的歌声。他闭了一会眼，听着 _你永远不会独行_ ，他们沉重的爱落在他的眼睑背后，带着阳光的温度。

-

赛季结束之后还要继续踢球，感觉有点奇怪。他们又去了马贝拉，但这次与以往的假期模式截然不同。克洛普吹响训练结束的哨音后，他们每个人都想继续练下去，练到比计划的时间久得多。最后他们终于迎来一个休息的早晨，Andy穿着衣服躺在泳池里的一只充气独角兽上消磨时间。

没有人想松懈，也没有人敢。到了月底，近在眼前的决赛对他们来说既是一场盛大的救赎，也是走投无路的路之尽头。克洛普不知道的是，当自己缩在房间时，他们花了无数休息时间练习基本功。

训练外的时间他都和Trent在一起，各自嵌在沙发的一端，Trent对Andy的虚拟部队下手毫不留情，他屏住呼吸打出一串致命进攻。Andy心知肚明这个时候最好是对小伙子的自信心多加鼓励，但每次丢球时还是忍不住嬉笑着对身边的人儿推搡一把。他们挨得太近了，Trent的胳膊肘几乎要捅进Andy的肾脏。每当这时，Trent都会瞪他一眼，然后迅速挪开目光，但Andy还是捕捉到了他嘴角上扬的弧度。

“我好怕，”Trent说，拇指在手柄上快速拨动。杰拉德从博鲁茨脚下一个漂亮的削球，Andy不小心摁到了错误的按键上。

“啥？”Andy说。刚才这话从Trent的口中说出，听起来是如此的陌生。Trent，这家伙看上去就像80岁的灵魂被困在了20岁的身体里。Trent没作声，冲到球场另一端回追Andy漫不经心的进攻。

“你不怕吗？”最后他终于开口。

Andy想都不用想，“我当然也怕。”

眼下似乎还不够。Trent温热的体重压在他身体的一侧，电视光线反射在他的额头和鼻梁上。除了手柄发出的咯哒声外四下寂静，隐约可以听见远处泳池那边人群嬉闹的水花声。

“没事的，你知道，”在Trent又闲庭信步地进球后，Andy说，“还有时间。”

最后六比一收场，所有的像素小人跑到一起庆祝胜利。Trent小心地放下手柄，边揉眼睛边向后靠去。他像一只小猫一样打哈欠，露出一排小小牙齿的同时鼻子皱上去。最后他趴在Andy的大腿上，以狂妄的青春期男孩姿态展开四肢。Andy温柔地把手指插进了他的头发。

“七天，”Trent说。

-

最后的最后，没有什么神话故事。没有魔法，也许所有的魔法都已经在安菲尔德用完了，或者也许这是一条必由之路：赤手空拳走到光天化日之下进行最赤裸的决斗。这不是什么 _新鲜事_ 。这是世界上最古老的东西。世界上最古老的游戏。二十二个人。一个球。

他本可能正与邓迪联的队友在英冠联赛中并肩作战，在200名观众面前客场挑战马瑟韦尔，突然眼前的一切没有任何不同。美丽足球脱下它的外衣，回归本质：他们不需要华丽的空接传球，他们不需要令人眼花缭乱的高速逼抢，他们只需要拿住球，拦下托特纳姆的每一次尝试，扑灭他们的火焰，直到他们被自己背负的重担压垮，在挫败感中窒息而死。

坚持住。他知道那一刻就要来临，没有思考的余地，James站在角球点上，Divock一脚弧线，皮球直切入网。

坚持住。伤停补时的最后一分钟。他的一生。

哨响。朦胧中他看到Virgil倒在草地上，双手掩面。他狂奔起来，这感觉就像冲入无人之境，周遭一片虚无，除了那最耀眼夺目的至上幸福——

_ 很快会轮到你的，小伙子—— _

_ 什么时候？—— _

就现在：在他们涌上领奖台之前，在Jordan举起奖杯之前，在彩纸带粘在他们淋满香槟的皮肤上之前，一切都变成了红色。他奔向看台上仍在高歌的球迷，伸开双臂，像一个在街头奔跑的孩童——

Andy不太记得他都喊了什么。一定是像这样的， _这是献给你们的——_

他们正在高唱 _ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ——_

_——这是献给我们的_ 。然后他转过身，倒在Trent和Gini等候多时的怀抱中。

-

他突然醒了，失去方向感，一阵眩晕，身体轻飘飘的，有那么一刻他甚至不记得自己在哪，不记得自己为什么感到迷失。好像梦中有一些美妙的事情发生，然后它暖暖沉沉地跟随着他降落到现实。

Virgil的手臂垂在Andy胸前，鼾声传入Andy的耳朵。房间里所有的灯都还亮着，他可以听见微弱的音乐声，重低音敲打墙壁。Andy不记得自己是怎么睡着的，也猜不出已经睡了多久。可能是两分钟，也可能是两个小时。

他轻轻地将Virgil的手臂移开，试图站起来，双腿打颤。他身上还穿着球衣，浸满了香槟和啤酒，有些粘粘的，他从鞋子上揭下一条粘住的彩纸带——他想起来了。手指翻转那条银色的纸带，他们刚刚赢了。

一瞬间一切都回来了：香槟在地板上闪闪发亮，夜空中绽放绚烂烟火，一切都闪耀着红色。站在远道而来的Kop面前，像是对巴萨那场比赛的回声，唯一的例外是，这一次，银杯像是兑现诺言般耸立在他们面前。奖杯被系上红色的丝带。奖杯，触手可及，终于，Jordan举起了它；然后，轮到他们，他们，他们。

他在酒店走廊上游荡，眼神探进每一个房间。Gini正在兴高采烈地打包他最后一点行李，Joe穿戴整齐地在床上昏睡。Studge和Ox从一个派对尚未结束的房间里向他打招呼，克洛普高吼着某些不知名古早迪斯科舞曲。在Jordan的房间，他发现Adam双臂环抱着奖杯睡着了，头枕在Jordan的大腿上。

最后他终于找到了James。他独自坐在阳台上，门开着，厚厚的窗帘在清晨的微风中颤动。在他们看不见的地方，太阳正在向地平线上攀爬。他想永永远远在记忆中留下这一刻天空蓝色的阴影。

“早，”James说，从沙发上移了过来。Andy不想问他为什么把沙发拖到了阳台外面，所以他只是无言地在James身旁坐下。他不太确定自己是否还能够发出声音，在昨晚声嘶力竭地歌唱过后。

有那么一瞬间对他来说完满了。他们的肩膀挨在一起，看着马德里的天空逐渐变亮，街对面的群鸟掠过一扇精美的花窗。

然后James开口了，“你的奖牌呢？”

Andy眨了眨眼，“啥？”他低头看去，几乎以为它不翼而飞，而抬起头时迎接他的是James的开怀大笑，眼角布满了皱纹。

“混蛋，”Andy说，然后他俯身环抱住James。他们紧紧贴在一起，天旋地转，有点点星光在他的视野内外闪烁。也许他还没清醒。James抱着他，脸埋在Andy的脖子里笑，Andy突然感到好幸福。一年了。马上将有一架飞机要带他们回家，早晨的第一架航班。

“是金的。”Andy突然说。

“我知道，”James说。他站起身来，同时把Andy拉起，“走吧，我们去看看他们早餐有没有面包卷。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：  
> 这一路走来，道阻且长。我爱每一位正在读这句话的你。感谢你的阅读，一如既往。
> 
> 译注：  
> *fajita：一种墨西哥烤肉，Andy曾多次[表示](https://twitter.com/andrewrobertso5/status/267713294180175872)这是他[最喜欢的食物](https://youtu.be/2n43boMcOI4?t=461)  
> **此处原文写的是Mo，不确定是否为原文笔误，根据赞助商和上下文推测更可能是Trent  
> 


End file.
